It could only be you
by Ddancer33khlover
Summary: Sora and Kairi are goin on vaca with Family, but they run into trouble with nobodies on the plane, will they have to jump to their death or will it bring them closer. Plus, What happens after the jump? SoraKairi
1. What kind of plane ride is this!

**Sora's Pov**

"Hello?" I answered the phone in a hurry.

"SORA if you don't hurry you're gonna make me miss the Plane!! He-he lets go!!"

I could tell it was Kairi. "Ok," I replied but she had already hung up.

"God she's excited." I mumbled to myself.

Someone knocked on my door. (guess who?)

I ran downstairs with my backpack full of clothes, hair gel (my hair defies gravity doesn't it?)

And other items for 3 days vacationing in California with my love, my parents, my best friend, and their parents.

I ran out the door only to have Kairi stop me.

"Hey! You know we can't do this once our parents get here!"

I dropped my stuff and she wrapped her arms around me.

Her father dare I say it was president. No I didn't lie president.

Her father was extremely protective.

I couldn't even say hi without 15 body guards.

And she knew it bugged me.

As I was saying.

She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her.

Her breath was warm on my neck; it made my hairs stand up.

She pulled away and smiled.

"Oh my gosh we are leaving soon!" She was jumping up and down.

I started to laugh. "Kai what is with you!"

I asked joking.

"I'm going on vacation with my favorite people in the world! And my parents."

She ended with a huff.

"Ha-ha they aren't that bad." I said.

"YEAH THEY ARE!!"

She screamed and playfully smacked me on the head.

"Owww! You hurt!" I rolled over laughing. She stood over me with her hands on her hips.

"Oh so that hurts and getting stabbed doesn't?" She joked.

"Well, yeah" I said with a pout. She laughed and extended her hand.

I took it when her parents walked in.

She let go and I fell back.

"AHH hey!" I said chuckling.

"Oh" I mumbled to myself. They always come just when we are having fun! I stood up.

"What's going on?" her father warned.

"Oh I was helping Sora up."

Kairi replied innocently. Her mother came up and interrupted hugging her.

My mother ran over to me and hugged me.

She knew I liked Kairi but I didn't tell her that I was in love with her.

Riku and his parents showed up soon after.

We high-five and knuckle touched.

Kairi walked up to us and said hi to Riku. "I wanna learn." She begged. I looked at Riku who shrugged.

I put my knuckles up and told her to do the same. She did and I told her to touch.

She tried but before she could I pulled away. Riku and I broke out in laughter. Kairi looked at me sadly and I looked over at her.

She burst out laughing too. Her father's body guards walked over to me.

"Hey! Back up!" They shouted.

I was forced to walk away from my flirting Kairi and talk to Riku.

Kairi looked at her father angrily.

If it wasn't for him would we be dating, but I'm too scared to ask her and have her father kill me!!

So in his eyes we have to remain friends.

My mother walked over to me.

"Hey Sora it's time to go." I nodded and walked over to the car.

Kairi had to go in the limo with her parents.

"Daddy can't they ride with us?" Kairi pleaded.

"Well, ok." Her dad replied.

"YES!" Riku and I shouted at the same time.

We hopped in the car and Kairi quickly put the screen down and locked it. She glanced at me.

"I'll tell him it broke." She smiled, and sat next to me."

She put her hand on my lap.

"He'll come around." She giggled a little.

"OH NO you two are not going to do this again!" Riku joked.

Every time Kairi and I had time away from her parents we talked the entire time and we always left Riku out although we don't mean to we just do. I laughed again.

"What? What did you say?" I joked.

"GRRR" Riku was obviously not happy with my response.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

I turned back to Kairi.

"I missed you." I saw her only yesterday but I find she likes when I say it. I was right. She smiled and hugged me. "I missed you too!" She has never really HUGGED me like love hugged me but she hugs me like a friend a lot.

Sometimes she hugs me like I'm more than a friend but she has never hugged me like I want her too.

It might be because of her dad but who knows. She let go and blushed. I laughed. Riku grumbled.

"Oh shut up Riku!"

He decided to make me mad.

"Kiss kiss kiss!" He made a kissy face and puckered his lips.

"RIKU!" I smacked him on the back of his head and he cracked up.

"Not laughing here!" He laughed harder.

"Calm down I'm just messing with you two."

I looked at Kairi and shrugged she was blushing more than I had ever seen. Her driver opened the door suddenly.

"AHH!" We all screamed then broke out laughing.

"LET'S GO!" Riku's mom yelled. We all hopped out of the limo.

I helped Kairi out and we turned to face the large airplane in front of us.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi yelled she ran over to it and motioned for us to follow.

All the parents laughed and we all ran over to the plane with her.

Kairi looked at me and whispered

"I switched the tickets I have the seat next to you!" she giggled.

I smiled. I loved it when she was cute like that.

She walked up the long stair case with Riku and I right behind her along with our parents.

She sat in her seat, I sat next to her.

When her dad walked by he looked at me with an angry face.

"Excuse me Sora, get out of my seat." He growled.

"Um…this is my seat."

I showed him my ticket and he grabbed it. He mumbled to himself and walked into the next room, because it was a privet plane (he's the president!) each two seats had their own room.

So Kairi and I got our own couch and table and everything!! It was really spectacular. Everything was marble or leather. We walked over and sat on the couch. I could feel the take off and obviously so could Kairi.

"I hate flying." She frowned.

"It's ok" I put my arm around her and she faced me.

"Thanks." She laughed. All of a sudden the plane jerked.

Kairi screamed and went flying over to the other side of our room I was holding on to the table so I ran over to help her up.

The plane jerked again and this time I screamed.

She landed on me up against the wall.

"Owww!" She winced.

This time the plane sent us flying over into the next room.

"Kairi!" I yelled.

She landed on the floor and I landed on the couch.

Her parents were on the floor and Riku and his mom along with my parents were in the next few rooms, but we could hear them screaming. "What's going on!?" I asked as I stood up.

No one answered.

Kairi's father walked over and helped her up. "Kairi are you ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah dad I'm ok." She replied.

All of a sudden everyone came dashing into our room along with one of the co-pilots.

"Ok we are having some difficulties. So um RUN!"

The co-pilot ran out of the room, no one knew what he was talking about.

We heard a loud thump and looked to the direction it was coming from.

And as if out of nowhere dozens of nobodies appeared (May I remind you this is a very very big plane so it is big enough to hold all of them in one room ok? On with the adventure).

Kairi screamed and grabbed on to me.

Her father yelled at her but I don't believe she heard him.

He stopped when he realized the nobodies.

"Oh no!" One of the nobodies had a microphone tapped to it.

"Give us the girl and we will leave peacefully."

The words were coming from the microphone.

Kairi's dad took her arm and held her.

"Can't anyone do anything?" he yelled.

Riku and I pulled out our keyblades.

We stood in front of Kairi. "GET BACK!" I shouted.

They backed up a step and then lunged at us. Riku and I took battle stance and fought back for as long as we could.

Riku was attacking a few shadows when a Dragoon came up behind Riku and hit him straight in the side.

He was unable to fight so his mother dragged him over with them.

I was looking around the room trying to find something to help me.

I had an idea but it was risky, yet so was fighting alone on a plane so I went with it.

"THROW ME THAT!" I yelled as I pointed to the parachute.

"WHAT!" My mother screamed back.

She was afraid but she threw it anyways.

I caught it with one hand and fought with the other.

I put the parachute on my back and glanced at Kairi, "Kairi, we have to jump!" I yelled to her.

I cast a shield so the nobodies would stay back for a while.

Her father was raging.

"NO! You are not taking her anywhere especially not hundreds of feet below us!!" He was furious but I kept my cool.

"Listen yell at me later if you have to but right now she's in trouble and this is the only way to keep her safe, once we jump the nobodies will too, but they don't have a parachute so they won't make it!"

I grabbed Kairi's arm.

She screamed and tensed up. I hit the button to open the door.

It automatically became extremely windy.

She held onto me like she was hugging me.

She had her hands in fists and they were next to her face on my chest.

I was breathing hard and so was she.

"It's gonna be ok." I whispered to her.

I coiled my arms around her and held her close to me.

She whimpered as I held her. I was holding tight, to be sure she didn't fall.

"I know it hurts Kai but I don't want to let go." I reassured her.

She stopped and stared (ha-ha song title didn't even mean to) at me.

I was in such fear but I just smiled at her.

"NO!!" her father came up and attempted to pull her away but before he could the shield broke and the nobodies were coming.

"Sorry, but she's gonna get hurt or killed it we don't!"

I closed my eyes and held on to Kairi tightly. I took one more glance back and saw the nobodies. I jumped out of the plane. Not knowing what could happen next.

**Authors Note: HEY I wonder what happens. Sora just jumped out of a plane with Kairi and her dad is still yelling at him and nobodies attacking! WOW bad day. Or good day because he is with Kairi but will she be happy when they land? HMMMM?? Who knows…. Oh yeah I do!! HEEEEEHHHHEEEEE I want 2 reviews before I give ya the next chp!!**


	2. I can be your hero baby

**Authors Note: I know I said I wanted 2 more reviews but I couldn't help it he-he PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!" **

**Kairi's Pov**

"AHHHHHHH" I screamed sure I was falling to my death.

"SORA!" he quickly pulled the chute.

We looked back and the nobodies just as Sora had said were falling too.

"Sora! I'm scared." He pulled me closer to him and let one arm go of me.

I screamed and held on to his neck.

"Kairi, it's ok I gotcha, I promise!"

He glanced down at me but he raised his head back up.

He turned behind us and screamed.

"KAIRI!" He held me tight.

Placing his arm back around me.

"HOLD ON!" He roared.

I closed my eyes and all of a sudden we started falling way to fast. Something broke the chute.

I was crying and screaming. He squeezed me.

"Kai, flip!" He yelled.

"What?" I was unsure of why I would flip but I did.

"Good now hold on to me and don't let go!"

He closed his eyes and I saw what he was doing.

When we hit the ground he would land on it, and I would be on top of him, untouched.

"NO!" I tried to get free; I didn't want it to happen like this.

**Riku's Pov**

I felt so helpless.

I could hear them scream as they jumped.

Sora was crazy completely crazy, crazy in love that it.

When her father saw all the nobodies jump too, he ran to the edge of the plane, where you jump out, but he didn't jump he just stared down at them.

But when we saw the nobodies break the parachute her father nearly sobbed.

We all went over to the side.

Kairi's mother yelled out.

When Sora flipped her they all just gasped.

They understood what he was doing. Kairi's mother even yelled to them.

"SHE'LL BE FINE TURN BACK PLEASE YOU'LL GET HURT!"

We knew he heard her because he looked at us and shook his head and like a true hero he just smiled and hugged Kairi, who was screaming and crying.

When they hit ground it was like the world had stopped.

For a moment I think it did. Just before they hit ground I heard Kairi scream 'NO'. I knew it must have been her objecting to Sora being under her when they fell.

She didn't want Sora hurt any more than we did. But Sora my friend is very and I am not exaggerating VERY suborn with anything especially when it comes to Kairi's safety over his own.

**Kairi's Pov**

"No, No, NO!"

I tried getting Sora to turn back but he just wouldn't.

I kicked and thrashed but all my efforts were useless, Sora was to strong and he had too much of a grip on me to even get him to loosen up so I could flip myself.

Any time I tired he held me tighter.

I could see his veins popping trying to hold me while we were falling. It was quite a task.

So I held on.

My heart began to beat as we neared the cold earth below us.

I opened my eyes to view an extremely worried Sora.

He knew what was going to happen if he stayed on the bottom.

"Sora, please just let us both be…" he stopped me mid way.

"No Kairi, I told you that, I'm gonna land on the bottom, you're staying on top." He paused.

"That's final." He had a stern since of threat in his voice, though I knew Sora wasn't mad at me, he was being protective. I shivered just the same.

So I took a deep breath and looked down.

We were almost there.

I began to remember all the things Sora and I had done together.

We had gone through school together (Thought it was not over) tackled family problems, friends, teachers, parents, everything.

You name it we did it together.

We used to go to the beach with our parents and build sand castles when we were little, now we go to the beach by ourselves and sunbathe.

Sora refuses to let me go alone ever since October 5th. 1 year ago.

I was at the beach alone. I hadn't planned on going alone I was only 14 but when Yuffie bailed on me at the last minute, I really wanted to catch some sun.

I lay my blanket on top of the sand. But I quickly realized something, or should I say someone was blocking the rays.

When I turned to look around a boy grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth.

He swiftly and quietly ran me over to a secluded area.

I was scared; the boy was about my age maybe a year older.

I was almost sure he was going to rape me. I was right.

He started rubbing my arms and such.

But before he could do anything extreme he was hit hard by an angry fist.

I screamed and dropped down.

When I looked up I could see Sora smiling at me.

"Need a hand Kai?" He extended his hand and I accepted.

The boy ran away in fear.

I was kinda sad.

I knew if he came back Sora would beat him to a pulp, he is defiantly far from a wimp and far from somebody who would let a guy do that to me.

In fact when we went home he checked me for bruises and insisted we go back to the beach and try and find the guy so he could as he said "Break him in half if he ever tried that again!"

And I sort of wanted to watch it. From then on he never and I mean never let me go to the beach alone.

I began to quicken my breath.

I didn't want to lose Sora, I never wanted anything to happen to him. But he was as hard headed as a rock.

When we hit land I opened my eyes and saw Sora sliding on the ground just under me. Although I was in no physical pain it was painful to watch Sora.

I could hear him yelp out of agony. I could see his face go blank.

I was afraid I had lost him.

I screamed his name "SORA!!"

I couldn't bear to see him doing this. He was killing himself for me.

When we stopped I didn't move I simply just stayed there and laid on him.

I could hear his groans of pain.

I didn't want to make it worse so I hopped off.

I gasped. He was just laying there breathing deeply.

His arms were scrapped and bleeding.

And his legs were worse; the landing had torn his pants at the knees and just above his ankles.

"Sora, NO what have you done to yourself,"

I knelt down beside him and cried into my hands.

"I hate you!! You're stupid do you know that!! You could have died and I would have to live with myself knowing it was my entire fault!!"

He raised his hand and although he tried not to show it I could tell it hurt.

He reached up and touched my face gently.

Rubbing his thumb on my cheekbone.

It made me smile, I don't know why but it was soothing.

He began to shush me. Then he started to hum.

"Kairi please let me be your hero." He started to smile.

I didn't understand it.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

He began to sing to me.

_(I highly HIGHLY suggest putting on __Enrique Iglesias- Hero. Also known as 'I can be your hero' you won't get the real feel without it GO DO IT DO NOT DISOBEY ME DOOOO ITTTT!!)_

_Let me be your hero (whisper)_

_Would you dance? _

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run…and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my sole…tonight?_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh, oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die…?_

_For the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms… tonight…_

_I can be your hero baby…_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear…that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie, would you run away?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_(Oh) I just wanna hold you_

_Oh I just wanna hold you (Oh yeah)_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care _

_You're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain (oh yeah)_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_And I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_And I can be… your heroooooo_

He stopped touching my face and looked away.

"Sora…I…" I really didn't know what to say.

He looked up at me again and smiled.

"I…I…I…Thank you Sora." I couldn't help falling in love with him all over again after that.

I decided to sit down next to him. I criss-crossed my legs.

He was breathing hard. It was like his face was stuck in pain mode.

"Kairi, I meant every word of it, and in case you're wondering yes, yes I would do all of it."

I didn't understand him at all. Then I thought back to the song.

"Oh, well, what are you saying?" I couldn't help but question.

"I would dance if you asked me to dance, and I would cry if I saw you crying, and yes I would die for the one I love Kairi, I would die for you, you know that."

I didn't have time to think much of what he said. Was he telling me he loved me?

I began to look down trying to think of what to say to something like that. Then I saw his bleeding arm.

I saw a pile of leaves lust behind a tree. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Kairi?" Sora looked confused.

I grabbed a few leaves and ran back over to Sora.

I picked up his arm and placed it on my lap.

"OW!" He winced.

I didn't pay attention though.

I continued my work.

I wrapped the leaf around the cuts on Sora's arm. Tying it with a rubber band I had stored on my wrist.

I could see a tear begin to form in on his face.

"It's ok Sora, It's almost done." I reassured him.

He acknowledged me by nodding but keeping his eyes shut.

Once I was done I went back to sitting next to him.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked rubbing his arm.

"I think… I think…I think so."

He barely stumbled the words out.

"Sora lets go down to the beach, maybe we can wash your arm off with the ocean water." I suggested.

He nodded and smiled politely.

I helped him up.

As he stood he moaned in pain.

We began to walk over to the water.

I had absolutely no idea where we were but I knew there was an ocean with a beach, we could see it from where we fell.

It seemed like miles getting to the beach, mostly because I knew Sora was in pain and he wasn't enjoying the trip to the water.

When we finally got there he plopped down near the ocean.

He looked up at me and fell back and laughed.

"Sora!" I ran over to him and pulled him up.

"Hey, come on we should clean your arm up." He glanced over at his arm.

"I'm ok, really Kairi." I could tell he wasn't but I didn't want to argue with him.

He shrugged and sat me next to him.

He started looking at me up and down. "What?" I questioned.

"Did you get hurt, are you ok because I..." I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it.

"Sora, I'm fine." I giggled. "Ok, if you say so but…be careful." He explained. I thought he was joking.

So I began to laugh. "Kairi, I'm serious."

He looked over at me plainly. However I had no idea how to respond.

"AHHH!" "SORA!!"


	3. Watch the news once in a while

**Sora's Pov **

**Namine's Pov (meanwhile…)**

Yuffie, Roxas, Cloud, Aerith, Hayner, Olette, Pence and Leon were all sitting in my living room. "No, no it's your turn Roxas I dared you to drink the whole jar of hot sauce!"

Aerith began to laugh evilly, rolling her hands and smirking.

"WHAT!! Oh no, no, no, NO Aerith!" Roxas jumped up and Aerith followed chasing him with the hot sauce.

"HELP! She's crazy somebody help!!" Roxas was shouting and running around my house.

We on the other hand were all cracking up.

"Hey, let's watch TV while Roxas freaks out." I suggested.

Everyone nodded in approval. We turned on the news.

"Aw boring." Leon complained I started to reach for the remote when Yuffie screamed "NO look!! It's Sora!" she shouted.

Roxas stopped running and Aerith stopped chasing him.

We all turned to the TV.

A woman with long black hair was standing in time square with Sora's parents and Kairi's parents.

"An alert is issued the president's daughter is missing, I repeat the president's daughter is missing!" The stern woman looked over to the president.

"Sir what do you have to say about your daughters condition?" the woman asked. "Well, she is with her good friend Sora but I can assure you I have every cop possible on the case." He recited as the stormed off.

We all sat there stunned. "Oh my god!" Pence cried out.

Hayner's mouth hung open. The woman began to speak again.

"Well, we have been informed that the two families were on a plane when nobodies attacked apparently trying to kidnap Kairi.

No one was seriously injured however Sora and Kairi jumped out of the plane in order to keep the young girl away from the nobodies. We don't know what happened other than their parachute was shot down. No one is sure if either one of them are alive. Officials are all over the area. We are now going over to an eye witness. Riku."

Everyone gasp yet again. "Hi." Riku's face was pale.

"Sir, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, Sora took Kairi out of the plane because if they hadn't jumped she probably would have died. Um…I am or was or whatever. But I am friends with them and I really hope they come back ok. If I know Sora like I do then Kairi is fine. I doubt he would let anything happen to her. But I don't know if he's ok. He's pretty stubborn. Anyways I hope they are ok. Sora, Kairi if you watching this please be ok, and Sora keep Kairi safe dude."

Riku walked away really upset.

"Well, there you have it. We have also just been informed Kairi is the president's daughters for all that don't know and Riku has informed us for all that don't know Sora is the keyblade wielder. Let's hope he can use that to keep them both safe."

Sora's parents were on stage in tears. The woman came on screen once again.

"Here are a few pictures of the two…" the woman continued.

On screen appeared Sora and Kairi at the dance. Probably taken by the photographer. Next appeared Kairi, and Sora's school pictures. And finally one of just Kairi and one of just Sora.

"Please if you have any information of their whereabouts contact the police station. Sora, Kairi, you are in our hearts. Pray for the young teens please."

We all stood there and did what we were told. We prayed.

**Sora's Pov (this is where chp. 2 left off!)**

Just as we were having fun, as if on cue the nobodies popped out of nowhere."

"AHHH She screamed.

I felt a tight tingle on my arm. I could tell it was Kairi.

She held on to me like I was everything.

I stood up and she fell forward.

I felt awful and she knew it too.

My arm was covered in blood, and I felt like I would collapse. I had bruises on my face and legs. And on top of that my face was marked with scars. Dirt stains were setting in on my torn clothing and skin, and I think I had broken my wrist.

But I couldn't let them get her and I couldn't fight them all off, there must have been 100 or more.

I took her hand and she stood up too.

I whipped out the keyblade and got into battle stance. I groaned over my wrist.

"Sora you know you can't fight!" She yelled.

As they dove at us I had no choice.

I began to fight back.

Holding them off as long as I could.

I finally turned to Kairi. "I can't win, let's go!"

The keyblade disappeared and I yanked the wondering girl's arm.

She yelped but we kept running into the forest where we had fallen.

It was like a terrible horror movie you couldn't escape.

Kairi wouldn't stop screaming and yelling.

"Sora, slow down…" I didn't slow down, not at all; if I had we would have been dead by now.

I was panting and I could hear Kairi panting too.

Kairi stopped, pulling me back. "Kairi!" I exclaimed.

"They're not following us anymore." She protested. I looked around and sure enough she was right.

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ok, well let's try and figure out where we are."

I started to walk and spun around when I didn't hear her follow.

"Kairi? Let's go!" I continued.

"I'm tired." She winced. She lay down and closed her eyes yawning.

I walked over to her. "Kairi, I am to but we have to go."

I attempted to explain but now such luck. I shook my head.

I needed to get her to come with me before the nobodies came.

I grabbed her waist, she giggled and looked shocked but I lifted her over my shoulder.

She started kicking and hitting me. "PUT ME DOWN!! Sora your gonna hurt yourself!!" I knew I was hurting myself. My wrist felt as if it was going to snap off.

She continued to complain.

"Kairi, stop it, go to sleep ok? Your fine."

I started to walk and she freaked out.

"Don't drop me!!" I just chuckled. "Kai I bench press more than you weigh.

Probably your weight times 8 or 9. She laughed.

She finally choose to relax.

I could feel her body begin to become less stiff by the moment. This also made me laugh. She was adorable when she freaked out over nothing.

"Sora, will you please get me off your shoulder you're going to throw it out."

I thought about this a moment. "Fine" I declared.

I twisted her and turned her until I was carrying her bridle style. "Sora!!" she laughed. "Kairi, just put your arms around my neck, and go back to sleep."

I knew she was afraid that I would hurt myself but lifting her was like lifting a feather to me. She growled but hesitantly swung her arms around my neck.

I swiftly realized carrying her like this was not a good thing.

My wrist was broke and as I lifted her I could feel my right wrist shatter. But I couldn't stop, that would mean putting us in more danger.

And Kairi wouldn't let me carry her over my shoulder. I knew if I put her down she would stop walking.

So I kept walking into the night, With the girl of my dreams in my arms, Holding tightly.


	4. The night in a cave

**Caution: minor fluff, nothing bad, just some cute stuff anyway if you don't like it sorry**

**Sora's Pov**

When a wolf howled in the dark Kairi instantly tensed up and gripped me.

"Kairi chill, it's just a wolf, and it's probably far off."

I actually had no idea where the wolf might have been at all.

I just wanted to comfort her. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Kairi look! A cave!" I started to run, she quickly realized to grip tighter so she didn't slide off.

I ran into the cave. I called out. "Anyone here!" I yelled.

No one and nothing answered so I set Kairi down.

"Kairi we should sleep here for the night, it's getting dark and I don't want to be out there when it gets pitch black, especially because we both know were lost."

The beautiful auburn haired girl gazed at me.

"But, were in the woods, Sora I'm scared." She pulled her knees close to her and tucked her head in.

I was attempting to make a fire but I stopped and glanced at her. I could see the fear in her eyes so I set the stick down and walked over next to her.

"Kairi," I quickly stopped talking and grasped my arm. "AH" I blurted. I sat down and gulped. My arm looked horrible. It was bloody and sore.

Kairi directed her attention to me.

"Sora! Are you ok?" she asked. Forgetting her fears.

She pulled out another leaf she had placed in her pockets.

"Sora the other leaf is old and it's covered in blood, please let me replace it."

She made a puppy face.

I knew she only wanted me to feel better and it made her happy when she thought she was helping.

"Well, ok, I suppose so." I braced myself. She picked my arm up again and put it on her lap.

Carefully unwrapping the old leaf she swiftly replaced it with the new one. It was extremely painful. I jerked and winced a few times before she was done.

When she was finished she stood up to admire her job.

I opened one eye and I saw it was over, I turned my head back to her and she giggled.

"You're such a weirdo Sora. You don't care about being practically killed by nobodies but I can't put a leaf on a cut without you whining."

I frowned

She halted her smiling and tilted her head.

"Sorry…" she whimpered. "It's ok Kairi."

She threw the bloody leaf in the fire.

She sighed as her eyes shifted around the room.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied. She came and sat by me.

"So, thanks for helping me out today." She blushed.

"Thank you for getting me to the beach!" I pointed out.

"And, um…Sora?" she turned her head completely away from me.

"Hmmm?" "Thanks…for the song." She faced me and took a deep breath.

"I meant it Kairi, every word of it."

She stared at me for the longest time. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sora, I'm really sorry I didn't just keep walking.

It was stupid of me and I feel really bad."

I just shrugged. "It's ok, you were tired." I replied.

"Yeah, but you nearly died today and I was completely untouched, but I complained and you barley even shed a tear."

She sighed. "I'm really sorry Sora, I was really mean."

She began to cry.

"I feel like I made it worse and I am really sorry Sora please forgive me, I, I didn't even think about it, please, please forgive me."

Her tears turned into sobs. I didn't really know what to say.

"It's ok Kairi, I'm fine and I forgive you ok?"

She sniffled and looked up at me.

"My crying isn't making it better is it?" She sat up.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm such a baby." She pleaded.

"No Kai, you're not, your emotional, I will say that but not a baby." I didn't want to make her feel bad, even though I was the one who felt horrible.

"This is nice, just the two of us." She muttered. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

I felt the chill of the wind and the sting of the cold. It was beginning to rain.

Suddenly the lighting split the dark sky with a flash of light. Kairi jumped slightly.

I didn't even flinch.

"Sora how can you (yawn) not be scared of anything?" she sleepily questioned.

"I get scared. I was scared today when I thought I might lose you if you fell. That's why I flipped you over, remember?"

Her eyes fluttered. I could tell she needed a bed soon.

"Kairi?" I asked. "Yeah?" she answered. "You look cold, and tired… why don't you go to sleep. I'll watch for nobodies."

"No Sora, I'm not leaving you out here alone." She shook her head but despite her pleads I picked her up bridle style yet again and lay her down with her head next to the parachute's pack.

"Sora, no!" she begged.

"Kairi, use this as a pillow and use this as a blanket ok?"

I asked ignoring her comments. I took my jacket off. "SORA!" she screamed. "Calm down Kairi, just go to sleep ok? Please, and use the jacket as your blanket."

I threw it down to her and walked over to the entrance of the cave. She sat up.

"Sora, you'll be cold, and you must be tired you were the one who risked your life for me today." She whined.

"Come to bed Sora, please!" She begged.

I took a glimpse back at her. She looked helpless and scared.

"Kairi, I can't what if the nobodies come again?"

"If you stay up all night you won't have any strength to fight." She knew she had made a point.

"Ok, but just for a while." I declared.

I went and lay down on the left of Kairi. She scooted close to me.

She was so close in fact I could feel the warmth of her breath. It was soothing and comforting.

"Sora?" She asked. "Hmmm?" I was too happy to reply with words.

"Sora, can I sleep by you, I'm scared." She began to cry.

I sat up as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah, Kai you can, it's ok."

I tried to assure her of her safety but she knew I wasn't going to be able to guarantee it. She sniffled. "Thank you Sora."

I lay back down and sighed. She came over close to me and rested her head on my chest along with her hands which were curled into fists.

I turned on my side so her head was next to my chest.

My heart was pounding. She snuggled with me and I relaxed myself.

I picked my right arm up and lay it over Kairi's waist.

She smiled keeping her eyes shut.

I hugged her even closer to me.

She started to breath in a steady pattern as if she was falling asleep. She was close enough I could feel each breath she took, and I could hear every sound she made.

It made me feel lucky.

I knew I was hurt, and still in danger and lost but she made me feel lucky to have her.

I began to stroke her hair gently with my other hand. It must have felt good because she smiled and playfully laughed.

"Kairi?" "Hmm?" This time she was too comfortable to reply with words. "I…I love you."

I knew I had to say it, and this seemed like the perfect time.

"I love you too Sora." She answered with no hesitation.

"Sora, you don't have to do this you know." She reported plain out.

"What, wait what do you mean?"

I stopped playing with her hair and stared hard at her.

"Well I mean when I asked you if I could sleep by I, I don't want you to think you have to lay with me or hold me and whatever else you would call what you're doing."

She glanced up. I got it.

"Oh…well no I get it, I didn't think that Kai, I'm lying down with you because I want to. Is it ok with you?"

She nodded.

She smiled and nuzzled my neck.

"Good, thank you." She closed her eyes and settled back down.

I continued to massage her hair.

She fell asleep soon after.

I could tell by her breathing. It began to steady. And every 4 seconds after she exhaled she would in hail.

I couldn't fall asleep.

I couldn't just go to bed knowing heartless could be outside.

It wasn't that I didn't want to stay with Kairi, I did more than anything. But I needed to protect her first.

If I fell asleep and the nobodies came back, I don't know how I would live with myself knowing I wasn't ready.

I slowly lifted my arm off her waist. She shifted a bit but she wasn't disturbed. I slid myself away from the sleeping auburn haired girl.

Slowly and quietly I stood.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Night Kai…" I whispered.

Walking over to the caves entrance I found a pointed stone.

I bent down and picked it up. Examining it I decided it would be fun to carve our names into the caves wall. "S.O.R.A & K.A.I.R.I."I spelled out each letter carefully.

I dropped the stone and stood back.

"Perfect." I smiled to myself.


	5. The battle

**Auothers Note: yeah I know kinda a long chp. But it will be worth it, it was hard to break it down because everything fit together. Sorry about that. Oh well, find out what happens next and R & R please!!**

**Sora's Pov**

"Kairi, I wished you knew how much you mean to me. You're the only reason I keep going. The only reason I don't sleep at night, because you're all I think about." I explained.

I slid down the wall.

I knew she couldn't hear me but it felt good to say it aloud.

I began pondering what I was going to tell Kairi's dad. I was pretty sure he was going to let his body guards kill me.

I was starting doze off so I decided to take a walk. I looked back at Kairi who was sound asleep and smiled. I began the walk.

However I soon realized I didn't know where I was going so I turned back.

When I found the cave again Kairi was tossing and turning. I could tell she was having a nightmare so I tiptoed over to her.

I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her like I had before.

She slowly began to settle down.

A small smile appeared on her tiny face.

I continued to play with her hair. I thought I heard a noise, but I wasn't quite sure.

When I looked up I could see a swarm of nobodies standing over me.

I jumped up into battle stance.

Oddly they didn't attack. Kairi's eyes began to open but they snap shut. "Sora!!" She whispered.

Her eyes cracked open and then fully awoke. She gulped.

Swiftly standing beside me she shrieked a bit.

"Sora what's going on!" The wind was blowing hard and my stomach was dropping by the moment.

"Kairi grab my hand and hold tight." I explained.

I had no choice but to run. There was just too many. Her deep blue eyes stared into mine. Hesitantly she took my hand.

It was a rush but I squealed her hand and took off running.

Keyblade in hand I felt like the world rested on my shoulders. My world did rest on my shoulders, my world was holding my hand. "Sora! What are you doing?"

She screamed. I looked back, not slowing down.

"I have no idea but as long as you're here I don't care." I smiled and faced forward.

I could tell she was stunned. I was too. I couldn't believe I had actually confessed that. My thoughts were stalled when a nobody jumped in front of us. Kairi instantly backed up and I lunged at it. Slicing it in half.

We kept running. Every once in a while nobodies would show up. But each one that appeared I destroyed rather easy. It would have been easier but with a broken wrist it can be a bit difficult.

We ran through thick, dense woods. At one point I collapsed.

"Sora!" Kairi sat down next to me. "Sora, we have to keep going." She pleaded. I gazed into those beautiful eyes and nodded. Standing up Kairi smiled.

"I can't believe I was such a baby." She muttered.

"What's that?" I questioned as I brushed myself off.

"Nothing." She countered.

"Kairi faster!" I shouted. I could hear footsteps behind me. We continued to run. As if out of nowhere dozens of nobodies appeared. Kairi screamed high pitched.

**Namine's Pov**

As we were watching the news everyone was silent. No one knew what to say, I surly didn't. "Guys, I think, I think they are in real trouble." I finally stuttered out.

"Yeah," agreed Olette. Everyone nodded.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Yuffie questioned. "OH Crap! I don't think anything LOOK!" Leon pointed to the screen.

Everyone's heads jerked toward the TV. Gasps were heard around the room along with open mouths and a few "Wow's" Out of nowhere a scream was heard.

The news lady looked around to see the president running toward the exit shouting.

"FIND THEM!! FIND THEM NOW!!" As soon as he said it, groups of people swarmed around. Troops, cops, the National Guard. He called them all in.

But they weren't needed. Sora and Kairi came crashing through the doors. All the audience let out a roar.

"Get them!!" The cops yelled. "Kairi your ok!" Her father praised. But they surprisingly didn't respond they only ran through the next set of doors. Kairi was crying and screaming.

A loud, frightful shriek was heard from Kairi. Then you heard Sora yell which he doesn't do often.

"KAIRI!" He shouted. The whole audience gulped and sat in silence as they awaited the young teens. "NO!! LET HER GO!!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kairi's guards ran over to the doors. They shut and became locked. Sora began banging on the doors.

"Help open the door help…" He was shut off when he was apparently hit. "AHH!" He screamed. "SORA!" Kairi's voice yelled anxiously. A loud boom was heard when out of the doors Sora and Kairi came.

They seemed to have been thrown. They were thrown across the room. Sora's arms were wrapped around Kairi. Screaming they hit the wall. Sora first. Kairi on top of him. They landed hard. The nobodies came running through the door.

All of the audience jumped up and sprinted around the room screaming. The nobodies quickly circled Kairi and Sora.

Kairi's father called for the military to kill the nobodies. No luck though. With each nobody they destroyed another appeared. Kairi's mother broke out in tears and was grabbed by nobodies. Her father was also swarmed by nobodies. No one could do anything.

Kairi began crying out to Sora. Sora's eyes shot open and just as the nobodies aimed a blast at Kairi Sora rolled on top of her. The shot hit Sora straight in the back. He hollered in pain. But he stayed on Kairi as they fired off yet another shot which hit Sora again.

He rolled off this time and stood up.

"Ok, you play like that then bring it!" The entire crowd was cheering his name. We at home stood up and were jumping up and down.

Roxas closed his eyes. Everyone turned to him. "What are you doing?" We asked. "Giving Sora my strength." Roxas replied. We all closed are eyes and did the same. "Sora once told me that we are all one and if we are then we can help him." Roxas continued with his eyes still closed.

Kairi's eyes twinkled as a tear ran down her cheek. The nobodies jumped on Sora who started to glow. All the nobodies that were on him disappeared. He was panting and bleeding badly. Another set of nobodies tried the same attack. Only ending up the same way.

We all were shocked. No one knew Sora could do that. A portal of darkness appeared near the back. People all turned to watch. Out of it appeared a nobody with a walkie-talkie on it. It walked up only a few feet in front of Sora.

The walkie-talkie began to speak. "Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt." It spoke loud and clear.

"What do you want with me!" Kairi screamed grabbing Sora's arm.

"My grandson is getting married in a few weeks, and we need a bride. Kairi, that's where you come in." I chuckled.

Sora's eyes began to beam. They turned completely white. No pupils, no color, no nothing. His hands raised holding up his keyblade above his head.

"ENOUGH SHE'S GOING NO WHERE!" He roared.

Everyone backed away. His clothes turned pure white and he held 4 keyblades.

The nobodies walked slowly behind Sora thinking they could grab Kairi without him seeing. He stayed facing the way he was.

"TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!" He shouted.

They believed him and backed up. The walkie-talkie spoke again.

"You fool, you're surrounded. Give up and let the bride come with us." Kairi began to cry.

Sora turned and faced her. His mouth formed a frown and then a snarl. He whipped back around the nobodies.

Slashing his keyblades around with ease.

"You're the fool, she isn't going anywhere with you." He snickered. The nobodies began to laugh.

"Let's go bride…" they started.

"I told you no, she's not the bride and she's not going anywhere!" He chocked out as he lunged at the ring of nobodies surrounding them. He seemed almost jealous.

Kairi's Pov

As I was sitting watching Sora fight the nobodies, I looked over my left shoulder and saw my parents. They were both calling out to Sora and I.

Sora's parents were farther to the right. They were yelling to me. I snapped out of my trance and listened to them.

"Kairi, to your right there's a gap run!" Sora's mom was shouting. I jumped up and found the gap they were talking about. As I turned to force my way out I saw Sora.

He was obviously in pain, I smiled and a warm tear ran down my face. My father grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Kairi, your ok!" He hugged me but my attention stayed fixed on Sora. He started to slowly back up…slowly but surely. With each step he neared his fate. Unaware of this we continued to watch. I glanced over Sora, behind him; a ledge was only inches behind.

I gasp. "SORA STOP!!" I tried to run over to him but my father's grip was much too tight. "Dad the ledge!"

I elbowed him and ran to Sora. I was too late.

Namine's Pov

Everyone was on edge. Sora so far had won but once we noticed the ledge we jumped up.

"We have to help them!!" Leon shouted.

Caring was unlike him but in this case I suppose it was different. I nodded and we all rushed out of my front door. "Left!" "Right!" Words of directions were being shouted from my friends. Following instructions we reached the party very quickly.

I burst through the doors. However because of the commotion we were relatively unnoticed.

"SORA!" Roxas shouted. He glimpsed at him with a questioning look before he heard Kairi and focused on her.

She too was yelling to him to stop backing up. He turned and before he had a chance to walk forward he began to stumble. Kairi was almost to him.

The earth cracked under him. He looked down at it. Then up at Kairi smiling. "Sorry Kai." He winced as he began to tumble down the cliff. Kairi got to him seconds after. Everyone rushed to the edge.

"AHHH" we could hear Sora yelling. Kairi got on to her knees at the edge. Reaching her hand down.

Kairi's Pov

He couldn't die. Could he? No. His right hand was gripped around the keyblade the other holding a branch for dear life.

Yuffie, Namine and the others were standing next to me. Roxas bent down beside me. "Sora, grab my hand!" He yelled. "You'll fall down Roxas!" Sora shouted back.

The branch cracked a bit, shacking Sora.

"AHH," he gulped. "No, just take it Sora." Roxas and I now had our hands stretched as far as they would go. The branch cracked again.

"SORA!!" Roxas shivered. "Stop being stupid."

The branch was ready to give.

"Sora please…" I wined. He looked around.

The Keyblade disappeared and he took the branch with two hands. "AHHH my wrist!" Sora shrieked. However paying no attention, panting he reached one arm up to grab Roxas's hand. This time the branch did give.

"It's ok Kairi, if I don't make it someone else will." He blurted out as if thinking my exact thoughts. "Woa-woa-woah-AHHHH!" Sora yelped as the branch snapped in half.

Falling backwards he continued to scream.

"SORA NO!!" I hollered.

My father took my arm trying to pull me up. "NO not this time..." I jerked away.

"SORA!" He was swinging his arms due to gravity, screaming and kicking. My heart stopped. My throat dried up and my hands became weak.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed just as he hit.

As he did the whole audience broke down. All his friends cried. Even Roxas stood up covered his eyes.

People who didn't know him were almost as sad.

"Kairi, why did his wrist hurt?" Roxas questioned. I frowned. "He broke his wrist." I mumbled out.

The camera crew rushed over to me. "Excuse me but how are you feeling right now?" The man asked. I stood up and Roxas stood in front of me.

"No questions." He growled. I took a deep breath. "But..." The man began.

"The girl said no…" My body guards jumped over to us and snarled. They were helpful at times I even had to admit. The reporter slowly backed away.

"We have to find him Roxas, we just have to." He glared at me with a worried expression. "Kairi you don't really think he is still alive do you?"

"I don't know but I hope so Roxas." I started the long journey towards the dark forests where Sora fell.

I only achieved about 5 steps before my father and the guards approached me with the citizens behind them.

"Kairi," he tried to start.

"No, I am going to find Sora and nothing you can do or say is gonna stop me, so give up now."

I started coldly into his eyes.

Step by step he moved aside. People began to clap.

Roxas, Yuffie, Leon, Namine, Pence, Olette, Hayner and everyone else followed me.

No one smiled but the audience. About 4 feet from the exit I stopped and spun on my heels.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. The room became dead silent.

"Sora might have died, NO one clap."

I snarled. My friends nodded and glared at any who opposed. I sighed and walked slowly through the cold harsh exit door. Into my destiny.


	6. Angles must really have wings

**Kairi's Pov**

I began to walk through the exit door.

People everywhere were smiling. T

heir faces still damp from crying. My heart was pounding. Why had he done that? And why wouldn't he take Roxas's hand sooner.

Questions racing through my mind like a whirl wind. I heard panting. Shifting my gaze around the room.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Roxas.

"Um…No?" He replied, confused. "Huh?" I sighed. "

KAIRI!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I spun around.

"SORA!!" I gasp in disbelief. He was floating in Final Form above the cliff. Dressed all in white and with two keyblades hovering beside him he looked spectacular.

**Sora's Pov**

"Kairi" I whispered. "Sora, what…but how?" She whimpered.

I opened my arms slightly. She smiled.

Her father's mouth was wide open. Her face was beaming. I could tell she had been crying. Everyone had, I noticed as I looked around the room. They thought I died.

"Sora, you're…your….your alive." She trembled. She turned a bit.

Roxas grabbed her arm. "Do I really have to force you, GO!" He shoved her. Kairi giggled slightly before she ran over to me and into my arms.

Her force knocked me backwards slightly. I laughed.

"Kairi!" I joked.

She giggled playfully. She held her head close to my chest. I kept my hands wrapped around the beautiful girl.

"Yeah, I'm still alive." I remembered her words. She looked up.

"How?" She questioned. "Excuse me but get back here!" Her father yelled.

He grabbed her and jerked her off me.

"What are you doing let go of me." She pleaded. "NO, you're coming home." He growled.

"But…" I whispered. I stepped forward. The news reporters had their cameras rolling ready for action. The crowd was silenced.

"You know what enough I am not debating this with you, take him with us, we will figure something out, prison. Or dungeon whichever I'll make sure he never see's her again." He replied harshly.

I grabbed her hand. "Let go of her!" He scolded. The bodyguards slowly started to walk towards us. "NO! Leave Sora alone." She pleaded, thrusting herself to me.

I stumbled backwards. "Kairi…" I stuttered in astonishment. She stayed close to me. The guards reached her. Yanking her off me. "No, stop it!! Let go!! Owww! You're hurting me." She kicked and screamed as the guards lifted her up and threw her in the car.

The audience began to boo. "Stop!" yelled Yuffie. She was silenced by the guards.

They were everywhere. People were staring. "What are you doing!" My mother shouted. The guards grabbed her. "HEY! You can't do this." She protested. "He can't go to jail he didn't do anything!" She scolded.

"Watch me do it!" Her father snarled. People began to hiss and sneer at this. They were losing faith in their president. "Fine FINE!" he snickered. "Ok, Get Kairi out!"

He directed his guards. They did as they were told and heaved Kairi out of the car.

"5 minutes!" He shoved her toward me. He grabbed my arm and walked me over to a bridge nearby.

"Here, you two can talk for 5 minutes then, Kairi your coming home." We both stood still. Her father slowly walked away. We both knew he was watching. I turned to her and sighed.

"I'm really sorry Kairi, I don't really know what I can do to convince your father that I really need you, but at least I got to say goodbye." I whispered.

I moved my head slightly to the left.

"Oh Sora, please don't let him take me back." She began to cry into me.

"Shhh Kairi, it's gonna be ok…I promise." I stroked her back as her cries turned into sobs.

I could tell she was unhappy about her father's choice. So was I. But I let her cry. I had hoped her father would understand how much she meant to me. And that she needed me, and I needed her. I was blinded by love.

Suddenly her father walked up to us. He tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around. "Kairi." I whispered.

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to be alone…don't leave Sora." She whimpered.

"Kairi, nothing can take me away from you, I'll be in your heart." I gently hummed to her. To the tune of 'were in heaven'. It made her smile. Her father was patient this time.

"Baby your all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, finding it hard to believe. Were in heaven. Love is all that I need, and I find it there in your heart." She sighed. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Ok, let's go Kairi." Before he could finish his sentence the crowd began to cheer.

"WOOOAHHH!! Go Sora!!" Everyone had seen and heard us. We knew it. Kairi looked up at me. I cracked a smile.

She buried her head in my shirt again. "Don't take her!!" Everyone began to shout.

"Let Kairi be! Let Kairi be!" The people were chanting.

"That's enough of that!" Her father shouted.

"Kairi, we are leaving, no exceptions." He proclaimed.

"BOOO!" Everyone bellowed. Suddenly people began throwing trash at him, but he seemed unfazed by it.

Grabbing Kairi's arm he instructed his guards to take me too.

"I want the boy in the car too, NOW!" He stated. They began to walk towards me.

"You can't do that!" I screamed. I took my keyblade out and they instantly backed up. "Kairi!" I yelled. "Sora! Leave him alone!" She kicked and screamed. They began to chase me.

"AHHH!" The people gasp. I started to run. "Get him!" Her father protested. "Stop it!! Let them go." Roxas shouted. He ran over to the guards, jumping on one.

He fell back. "SORA run!" He yelled.

I turned back. "Kairi!" I gasp they were right next to me. "I'll be back! Kairi, I won't leave you I swear I'll be back for you Kairi!" I ducked, just dodging a net.

"AHH!" I began to sprint.

I could hear Kairi screaming for me just behind. I started thinking about when we were free, when we were young. Her father was kind and caring. She was all I wanted. She was the only one I cared that much about; she was the only one I wanted. Was it to hard for her father to see that? I thought as I ran away from the guards chasing me.

**Namine's Pov**

I couldn't believe her father was this cruel. I began to cry. I quickly pulled myself together. Her father started walking to the car with Kairi. She was sobbing. He was talking to the guards.

"Find him." He proclaimed. They nodded and left.

"Kairi." Her father began. "Shut up! I don't want to talk to you." She chocked out.

"Now Kairi he wasn't good enough for you." The audience got silent. Kairi yanked away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SORA LIKE THAT!! HE CARED ABOUT ME!! He cared about me more than you ever have and more than anybody ever will!! You just don't like him because you know he's perfect for me. And you know that he loves me and that I love him and you can't handle the fact that he can take care of me and I want to be with him!!" She burst out screaming. "He didn't care about.." "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT I NEED HIM AND HE NEEDS ME." She growled. She started to back up. "Kairi." She shook her head. "NO!" She yelped as she took off running. "SORA!" She shrieked, running after him. The guards were already chasing her. I heaved a sigh. I stood up on the stage. I spotted a microphone near me so I took it. "Hello?" I spoke into it. My voice boomed across the room. The people stared at me. "Stop! Right there." I pleaded. Her father stood still. "Do you have any idea what you just did? You just told your daughter she couldn't see the boy she loves. He is perfect for her, for anyone. He is the definition of perfect. Don't you get that? Kairi thinks he's adorable, he's smart he's got all A's. He's one of the strongest guys in the world maybe more. He cares about Kairi more than anyone I know and he loves her…And she loves him. How can you stand there and tell her no? He just saved you daughter's life and brought her home safely. Heck, he saved her dozens of times. And he has never asked her for anything." I took a breath. "And I hope you realize that Kairi will never forgive you, that is if she ever comes back." I stared coldly at him. "And no one will ever forgive you if you don't let Sora and Kairi see each other." I directed. He blinked a few times before he spoke. "Well, um…" "That's right!! You have nothing to say because you know I'm right!" I couldn't help myself. I knew I was right. Sora and Kairi were meant for each other.

**Sora's Pov**

"AHH!" I kept running. Running for my life basically. I thought I heard Kairi calling after me but I couldn't risk it. I saw our special cave up ahead. A quick escape I thought. I ducked into the cave. The guards wizzed past it. I desided to go out the back way. Along the path I entered the room with our drawings. My attention turned to the drawing of Kairi and I sharing the paopu fruit. I sat down and sighed. " I really miss doing this stuff." I whispered to myself. I smiled as I stared at the scribbled drawing. "Hmm…I wish." I mumbled. A soft wind blew through the cave to me. "Kairi." I thought. Looking around the room I saw the rest of our so called 'creations.' They were fun to glance at. But that one drawing. It was special. I slowly stood back up. My smile turned into a frown as I thought about how much fun we used to have. Playing on the island with Riku, hiding in Roxas's secrete place. It drove him crazy. And when we built that raft together. I had always hopped we could float away on it together. My thoughts were interrupted by a panting girl. I jerked my attention to her. "Kairi?" I questioned.

**Kairi's Pov**

"Sora, I knew you'd be here!" I was so excited I had found him. I ran over to hug him. But he back away slightly. "Sora?" I questioned. "Kairi, I want to but, we can't keep doing this." He confessed. "I know."  
And I did know, I knew we couldn't keep running away. "Sora, I don't wanna go back without you." I replied. He looked up surprised. "Kairi, you have to, but can't we talk first." He sounded serious. "Yeah, sure." I mumbled. He lifted my chin with his hand. "It'll be ok." I smiled. He took my hand. "I know where we can talk." He continued. He began to walk out of the cave but I stopped. "Sora?" I asked. "Yeah?" He responded. "Why did you come here?" "Memories I guess." He replied with a slight tremble. We continued to walk until we left the cave. I could start to smell the sea salt. "The beach?" "Yeah, it always calms me down." He sighed. When we reached the hot, sandy beach he let go of my hand and motioned for me to sit down. I did, "Sora, wha.." I felt strong arms wrap around me. "Kairi, I don't know what to do about all this." I took in that salty air and readied myself for the response. "Sora, I don't know but I can't not see you, I need you." "I just know there's no escape, You have to talk to you're dad." Sora began. "But what if he doesn't understand." I asked. "Well, then this is our last night together." I looked around. The sky was black. Stars were gleaming above us. This is what I had dreamed about in my wildest fantasies. He gripped me tighter and squeased me close. "Kairi, I don't know if there is anything we can do about it. He just doesn't get it." His heart beat against mine. His breath quickened. "But, we have to try, I can't, I can't, I just can't live without you Kairi." "I'm, I'm in love with you." He spit out. I could tell he was holding his breath waiting for my response. "I'm in love with you too Sora, and I don't know if he will understand so lets just live this out like it's our last night." I suggested. He nodded. His arms slid down my back to my waist. I giggled a little. He rested his chin on my shoulder, closing his eyes. He was hugging me from behind and it felt good. He 

made me feel important and special. I stared into the night. The wind was rushing through my hair and the water was wavy. It was perfect. Sora stood up. "Lets go down to the water Kai." He suggested. "Alright." I replied. He extended his hand for me to take. I did. We began to walk down to the beach. He didn't let go of my hand. Once we got there he looked over at me and laughed. "What?" I joked back. He took off his shoes and socks. "Let's go!" He pleaded. I quickly took of my shoes too. He grabbed my hand and we ran into the water. "Hey, you're going to fast!" I giggled. I kept thinking about what he had just said. He had told me he loved me. Hadn't he? "Kairi!" Sora joked. He fell into the water and I laughed. "Sora get up." I smiled. "Ok, help me up." He asked. I reached my hand out toward him. He smiled evily and jerked me into the water with him. I landed on top of him laughing. "Now I'm wet!" I threw my head back and smiled into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "In a perfect world……." He stopped. "Well, this would be the perfect moment." He relaxed himself. I sighed and looked up into the clouds. "Yeah, I guess it would be." I paused "If we were dry!" I burst into hysterics along with the nervous other teen I was still laying on. He began to sit up so I jumped off. I stood and helped him up. He kept his hand tangled in mine. Looking over at me he smiled. We walked to the shore, which wasn't far away. He threw himself into the sand. "He-He!" He laughed like a little kid. I snickered and sat next to him. "So, I don't want this to be our last night." A small tear ran down my cheek. I quickly and gently whipped it away. "Well, then you'll have to talk to your dad." Sora said reassuringly. "Yeah I know…" I trailed off. "Do you want me to come with you?" Sora tilted his head paintently. "Would you?" I questioned. "Of course I would Kai." He beamed. Out of nowhere I heard a slight rustle of leaves. "What…What was that?" I grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him close. "I'm sure it's nothing Kairi." Sora comforted. "Ok, I guess." "Kairi!" I spun around to find my father standing over me. Yet again.


	7. Happily ever after

**Namine's Pov**

I couldn't believe her father was this cruel. I began to cry. I quickly pulled myself together. Her father started walking to the car with Kairi. She was sobbing. He was talking to the guards.

"Find him." He proclaimed. They nodded and left.

"Kairi." Her father began. "Shut up! I don't want to talk to you." She chocked out.

"Now Kairi he wasn't good enough for you." The audience got silent. Kairi yanked away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SORA LIKE THAT!! HE CARED ABOUT ME!! He cared about me more than you ever have and more than anybody ever will!! You just don't like him because you know he's perfect for me. And you know that he loves me and that I love him and you can't handle the fact that he can take care of me and I want to be with him!!" She burst out screaming.

"He didn't care about.." "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT I NEED HIM AND HE NEEDS ME." She growled.

She started to back up. "Kairi." She shook her head. "NO!" She yelped as she took off running. "SORA!" She shrieked, running after him.

The guards were already chasing her. I heaved a sigh. I stood up on the stage. I spotted a microphone near me so I took it.

"Hello?" I spoke into it. My voice boomed across the room. The people stared at me.

"Stop! Right there." I pleaded. Her father stood still. "Do you have any idea what you just did? You just told your daughter she couldn't see the boy she loves. He is perfect for her, for anyone. He is the definition of perfect. Don't you get that? Kairi thinks he's adorable, he's smart. He's one of the strongest guys in the world maybe more. He cares about Kairi more than anyone I know and he loves her…And she loves him. How can you stand there and tell her no? He just saved you daughter's life and brought her home safely. Heck, he saved her dozens of times. And he has never asked her for anything." I took a breath.

"And I hope you realize that Kairi will never forgive you, that is if she ever comes back." I stared coldly at him.

"And no one will ever forgive you if you don't let Sora and Kairi see each other." I directed. He blinked a few times before he spoke.

"Well, um…" "That's right!! You have nothing to say because you know I'm right!" I couldn't help myself. I knew I was right. Sora and Kairi were meant for each other.

**Sora's Pov**

"AHH!" I kept running. Running for my life basically. I thought I heard Kairi calling after me but I couldn't risk it. I saw our special cave up ahead. A quick escape I thought.

I ducked into the cave. The guards whizzed past it. "Close call." I thought. I decided to go out the back way. The walls were wet. Along the path I entered the room with our drawings.

My attention turned to the drawing of Kairi and I sharing the paopu fruit. I sat down and sighed.

"I really miss doing this stuff." I whispered to myself.

I smiled as I stared at the scribbled drawing. "Hmm…I wish." I mumbled.

A soft wind blew through the cave to me. "Kairi." I thought.

Looking around the room I saw the rest of our so called 'creations.' They were fun to glance at.

But that one drawing. It was special. I slowly stood back up.

My smile turned into a frown as I thought about how much fun we used to have. Playing on the island with Riku, hiding in Roxas's secrete place. It drove him crazy. And when we built that raft together. I had always hopped we could float away on it together. My thoughts were interrupted by a panting girl. I jerked my attention to her.

"Kairi?" I questioned.

**Kairi's Pov**

"Sora, I knew you'd be here!" I was so excited I had found him.

I ran over to hug him. But he back away slightly.

"Sora?" I questioned.

"Kairi, I want to but, we can't keep doing this." He confessed. "I know."  
And I did know, I knew we couldn't keep running away.

"Sora, I don't wanna go back without you." I replied. He looked up surprised.

"Kairi, you have to, but can't we talk first." He sounded serious.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled. He lifted my chin with his hand.

"It'll be ok." I smiled. He took my hand.

"I know where we can talk." He continued. He began to walk out of the cave but I stopped.

"Sora?" I asked. "Yeah?" He responded. "Why did you come here?" "Memories I guess." He replied with a slight tremble.

We continued to walk until we left the cave. I could start to smell the sea salt.

"The beach?" "Yeah, it always calms me down." He sighed.

When we reached the hot, sandy beach he let go of my hand and motioned for me to sit down.

I did, "Sora, wha.." I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Kairi, I don't know what to do about all this." I took in that salty air and readied myself for the response.

"Sora, I don't know but I can't not see you, I need you." "I just know there's no escape, You have to talk to you're dad." Sora began.

"But what if he doesn't understand." I asked. "Well, then this is our last night together." I looked around. The sky was black. Stars were gleaming above us. This is what I had dreamed about in my wildest fantasies.

He gripped me tighter and squeased me close. "Kairi, I don't know if there is anything we can do about it. He just doesn't get it." His heart beat against mine. His breath quickened. "But, we have to try, I can't, I can't, I just can't live without you Kairi." "I'm, I'm in love with you." He spit out. I could tell he was holding his breath waiting for my response. "I'm in love with you too Sora, and I don't know if he will understand so lets just live this out like it's our last night." I suggested.

He nodded. I giggled a little. He rested his chin on my shoulder, closing his eyes. He was hugging me from behind and it felt good. He made me feel important and special. I stared into the night.

The wind was rushing through my hair and the water was wavy. It was perfect. Sora stood up. "Let's go down to the water Kai." He suggested. "Alright." I replied.

He extended his hand for me to take. I did. We began to walk down to the beach. He didn't let go of my hand. Once we got there he looked over at me and laughed.

"What?" I joked back. He took off his shoes and socks. "Let's go!" He pleaded. I quickly took of my shoes too. He grabbed my hand and we ran into the water. "Hey, you're going to fast!" I giggled.

I kept thinking about what he had just said. He had told me he loved me. Hadn't he? "Kairi!" Sora joked.

He fell into the water and I laughed. "Sora get up." I smiled.

"Ok, help me up." He asked. I reached my hand out toward him. He smiled evily and jerked me into the water with him.

I landed on top of him laughing. "Now I'm wet!" I threw my head back and smiled into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"In a perfect world……." He stopped. "Well, this would be the perfect moment." He relaxed himself. I sighed and looked up into the clouds.

"Yeah, I guess it would be." I paused "If we were dry!" I burst into hysterics along with the nervous other teen I was still laying on. He began to sit up so I jumped off. I stood and helped him up.

He kept his hand tangled in mine. Looking over at me he smiled. We walked to the shore, which wasn't far away.

He threw himself into the sand. "He-He!" He laughed like a little kid.

I snickered and sat next to him.

"So, I don't want this to be our last night." A small tear ran down my cheek. I quickly and gently whipped it away.

"Well, then you'll have to talk to your dad." Sora said reassuringly.

"Yeah I know…" I trailed off.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sora tilted his head paintently. "Would you?" I questioned.

"Of course I would Kai." He beamed. Out of nowhere I heard a slight rustle of leaves.

"What…What was that?" I grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him close. "I'm sure it's nothing Kairi." Sora comforted. "Ok, I guess."

"Kairi!" I spun around to find my father standing over me. Yet again.

"Kairi." My father smiled softly and spoke gently. Sora arose. "What do you want with me!" He snarled pulling out the keyblade.

I jumped up next to him. "Kairi, Sora, I'm sorry."

"Yeah well you, wait? You're sorry?" Sora stood shocked.

"Yes, I am, I'm sorry I didn't let just let you two be. But it's hard for me to do." Sora slowly tucked the keyblade away. My father for the first time in a while began to hum.

_(I loved her first by heartland) SUGGEST PLAYING IT…VERY SAD SONG_

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me _

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything _

_And life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way._

_Chores_

_But I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first_

_End_

_How could that woman with you be the same freckled face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairytales to, a_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her _

_It was only a matter of time_

_Chores_

_But I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away._

_I loved her first_

_End_

"Um.." Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

My mouth hung open. "I, what made you change your mind?"

I questioned. "You two did." He replied quickly.

I glanced over at Sora. He looked down at me and shrugged.

"Were you spying on us?" I gasp. "Well, sort of." He gulped.

"And I'm sorry but I came looking for you and I saw Sora and you talking. It made me think a bit more." He confessed.

"I couldn't see he was always there, you were always right for her, and I know that now." He stammered.

"I don't know what to say." Sora spoke. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you." I cried. He nodded.

"Sora." He directed focus to him. "Uh..Yes sir?" Sora said confused. "Please, be good to her? Won't you." He asked sympathetically.

"Well, yeah." Sora straightened up. "Yeah, I will." He smiled.

"So does this mean?" Sora looked over at me. My father nodded. "Go ahead." He laughed. I had no idea what they were talking about.

Sora jumped in the air and walked over to me. He had those evil and playfully eyes again.

"What..? Sora what are you thinking of?" I questioned.

He smiled with bright white teeth.

His strong gentle arms hugged me close to him but instead of standing still he lifted his head up and leaned closer to me. "Kai, I've wanted to do this from day one." His arms kept me warm and I could hear his breathing. He slowly brought his lips to mine in a careful and caring motion. His lips were soft and comforting.

They made me feel alive again. When he pulled away he didn't speak, neither did I. I took a glimpse over his shoulder. My father smiled and turned his back. He began to make his way up the sandy hill. I however stayed wrapped in Sora's arms.


	8. SPECIAL PLEASE READ

**Special authors note!!  
**

**I'm sorry this story took so long to write, it just came to me but it was hard to find the right words. !!PLEASE PLEASSE PLEASSSE Review!! If you don't I can't get better, so please review please?!**


End file.
